


It's Like They Don't Want To See It

by chokememrstark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokememrstark/pseuds/chokememrstark
Summary: After Tony saved the world, the press can't stop praising him, which is fine, if it weren't for the fact they do everything to not acknowledge that he's fucking Peter and it really gets on his nerves.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 265





	It's Like They Don't Want To See It

**Author's Note:**

> A slight spin on the lovely trope of the press slandering Tony for fucking Peter. Enjoy ;)

"Oh, not  _ again _ ," Tony groans, rolling his eyes at the magazine on the table that Natasha had put down just moments ago. It's another boulevard magazine that specializes in harassing people to get stories, and on the cover are once more Tony and Peter.

"It's nothing bad, they're praising you for helping Peter deal with that idiot last week," Natasha explains as she makes new coffee, causing Tony to huff.

On one hand he's glad they didn't rip Peter apart after his identity was revealed, but he's tired of these stories.

"Let me guess, I'm a great mentor and teacher and Peter can be glad to have found such a caring father figure?"

"Basically," Natasha grins as she turns around. "Still not happy about that, Stark?"

Before Tony can reply, Peter comes bouncing into the kitchen, wearing one of Tony's shirts over a pair of far too short pants and wraps his arms around him from behind.

"Morning, Daddy," he purrs and Tony sighs, not wanting to go off fully now that Peter is here. Instead, he turns around and scoops his boy up, pecking his lips.

"Morning, baby," he smiles at him as he puts Peter back down, gently stroking his cheek. "I can see your bed hair, kid, so you better go brush that. I expect you to look decent at breakfast."

Peter giggles and steps on his toes to kiss Tony's cheek before chirping the sweetest 'Yes, Daddy!' and running off to the bathroom.

"You know," Natasha smirks, crossing her arms. "If I wouldn't know better, I'd almost think what they're saying is true."

Tony turns his head and raises a brow at her. "Oh, please," he scoffs. "If your little bet wouldn't include 'don't outright tell them they're fucking' you would've won it a long time ago."

At this, Natasha can't help but laugh. "No need to call me out, Tony, I'm just saying the truth." She grabs her coffee and strolls over to the couch, leaving Tony in charge of breakfast. 

Tony sighs and grabs the magazine, quickly going over the article. Just as she told him, it's basically the same thing as always. Hell, they got a picture of them  _ kissing _ and managed to turn it into a heartwarming father and son moment. It's like they all refuse to see the truth and he's getting fed up with it.

Twenty minutes later, everyone came together for breakfast, Peter sitting in Tony's lap as usual, of course.

"So, about that article," Natasha starts sheepishly after a while, being immediately cut off by Tony.

"I swear, Nat, I will kick you out if you don't stop," he growls, making Peter chuckle.

"Don't be so grumpy, Daddy," he says sweetly, rubbing his arm. "It's better than them dragging you through the mud."

"They're probably scared to do anything but praise you after you saved them all," Bruce throws in, making Tony roll his eyes.

"It's getting annoying," he huffs before taking the forkful of egg Peter offers him. "It's like we have to fuck in front of them so they'll finally see it."

At this, Steve almost spits out his food and Natasha has a laughing fit that she can barely get under control.

"I will  _ pay _ you to witness that, please!" she gasps before excusing herself to calm down.

"Drama queen," Tony huffs, resting his head on Peter's shoulder and looking like he's sulking.

When the others are done and go to tend to their business, Peter turns around so he's face to face with Tony and wraps his arms around his neck as he kisses him. With a small grumble, Tony holds him by his waist and kisses back.

"You're mine and I'm sick of them not seeing it," he mutters, making Peter chuckle again.

"Your pride is scratched, isn't it?" Peter asks, running his fingers through Tony's hair. He knows him too well, he knows that he loves him with all his heart, but he also wants to show him off to the world - show  _ them _ off to it. It's quite a big thing for both of them, that Tony gets off on how young Peter is and that Peter gets off on the fact Tony could be his dad.

"I'm fucking the hottest and sweetest twink out there and everyone just acts like I don't," Tony pouts, which earns him another kiss from Peter.

"You want them to see you as the big old pervert you are, how kinky."

"Damn right I do," Tony huffs as he tightens his grip around Peter's waist. "I want them to remember that everytime they see us together."

Peter leans closer, nosing Tony's cheek. "Someone should tell them, you know," he purrs innocently and lets one of his hands wander down to the prominent bulge between Tony's legs. "It's only fair if you do it, you're the one fucking me, after all."

"You little minx, you want them to know just as much," Tony growls, giving Peter a stern look that makes the boy shudder. "You want everyone to know that you're the one I'm fucking and that they won't get me anymore."

"Just a little bit, Daddy," Peter admits, groping Tony shamelessly as he rubs against him. "You know they'll think all the nasty things, right? That you're blackmailing me, that you're controlling me, that you brainwashed me…"

"Dirty little slut," Tony snarls and grips Peter's chin, forcing him into a deep, possessive kiss. "Acting like it wasn't you who snuck into my bedroom and waited for me naked on my bed. You're jailbait, Parker."

"And you  _ love it _ ," Peter grins before he's roughly hauled up and placed on the kitchen table, letting out a gasped 'Daddy!'.

"Oh, not again!" Steve groans from the living room when Tony kicks the door shut. "It's getting ridiculous, we are  _ eating _ at that table!"

"Be glad I'm even closing the door, Cap!" Tony calls out from the kitchen, which is all the reaction Steve's comment gets before the others start getting up, neither wanting to hear what follows.

\-----

It's a week later when Peter has another run in during one of his patrols and has to call Tony for aid, who of course comes rushing in blasting and ready to kill anyone who dared to touch his baby.

It's not long before there's a crowd of people watching them, as always, and some of them must have called the media because soon, there are several reporters too.

Tony is about to check Peter for injuries when someone calls out for him and he can barely hide his annoyance at being disturbed. Peter gives him the sweetest smile and squeezes one of his hands. "Can you talk to them? I'm too tired for that."

"Of course, baby," Tony coos and kisses Peter's nose before he turns around to the reporter. Peter is leaning against his back still, but Tony's attention is quickly caught by questions and he groans internally.

"Mr. Stark, that was a fantastic fight!" one of the reporters says excited, to which Tony smiles professionally. "You two are an incredible team, what's your secret?"

"Oh, there is no secret," Tony says with the most sheepish grin. "We know each other inside and out, it does wonders for working together."

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Parker has come such a long way and it's surely thanks to your help," the reporter continues, clearly excited to talk to Tony. They always are, sometimes it's funny, really. "Is there a special training you put him through? His fighting style changed a lot over time."

"Oh yes, it's a very intense training," Peter giggles behind Tony before he takes a sip from the coke a nice young girl hands him.

"Can you tell us more about that training, Mr. Stark?"

"You want to know how I train him?" Tony asks, his eyes sparkling with glee and mischief and grinning maniacally. "You really want to know?"

"We would love to know!" The reporter is so thrilled to finally get Tony to open up more and doesn't suspect a thing, which is just perfect.

"Alright, since you asked so  _ nicely _ ," Tony grins, looking anything but innocent at this point. "We're fucking. Yes, that's right. This cute twink you all love to refer to as my son? I fuck his tight little ass every single day and there's nothing better than that. I've been fucking him for years, actually. But you're right in one point, he loves calling me Daddy. He's a kinky minx and I couldn't be happier with it."

To say the reporters face dropped is an understatement. She tries her hardest to not show it, but it's clear as day. Peter, meanwhile, does his best to not show any reaction, slowly emptying his coke as if Tony talking about fucking him is the most natural thing in the world.

"I'd love to continue this conversation," Tony says oh so sweetly, smiling at the reporter. "But Peter always gets very riled up when we fight and if he isn't dicked down soon he will get all huffy, so if you'll excuse us, that's exactly what I'm going to do now. Have a wonderful day."

And with that, Tony turns around and scoops Peter up bridal style, who squeals excitedly and holds onto Tony by his neck.

"Not so rough, Daddy," he scolds him, making Tony grin.

"Oh please, don't act like you wouldn't love it," Tony grins and lifts off while kissing his baby, leaving behind a crowd of very shocked people and for sure a lot of more interesting news for the next couple of weeks as he takes Peter back home. 

Oh, he can't wait for  _ this _ headline. 


End file.
